The Things You'll Do When You're Bored
by Applesauce and Chocolate
Summary: Ginny's all alone for Christmas break with nothing to do. So she follows Draco Malfoy around. Rated PG for minor language and snogging.


A/N: This story is the result of my disappointment in the lack of Ginny/Draco fics that I haven't read. Its entire purpose is to be short and sweet. Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly nothing here is mine. It all belongs to someone else, but mostly J.K. Rowling. I'd like to take claim to the plot, but it probably belongs to someone else, too.  
  
**The Things You'll Do When You're Bored**  
  
Ginny Weasley let out a bored sigh. It was Christmas break, and she was all alone in the Gryffindor common room. With all of her friends at home for the holidays, she'd tried to hang out with Ron and his friends. However, he made it clear that she wasn't welcome.  
  
"Ginny, why don't you stay here while we go outside to have some fun in the snow?"  
  
Well, those hadn't been Ron's exact words, but the warning you-had-better- not-come glare that followed told her enough.  
  
She had absolutely nothing to do. At the beginning of break, she was glad that she had no homework, but now she would have been grateful for the activity. She rested her head on the back of her chair and started to find pictures in the bumps on the ceiling. She thought she saw the word Tuesday.  
  
"Hmm, today is Tuesday," she thought. "How many words can I make out of 'Today is Tuesday?'" She considered for a moment and then started to make a list in her head: days (twice), used, say, dot, toast, and taste. After that she couldn't think of anymore. Then she decided to talk to herself, since no one else was around.  
  
"Hi, Self. How are you?"  
  
"I'm bored, Ginny. How about you?"  
  
She sighed again. She stood up and walked around the room, touching every piece of furniture as she went. Then she made a game of it. Her goal was to touch every piece of furniture only once but she could only move from piece to piece. After being stranded on an outcast chair for five minutes, she laughed at herself and said,  
  
"This is pathetic."  
  
She left the common room and wandered down to the Great Hall, looking for someone to talk to. Seeing no one familiar, she started towards Gryffindor table. Then, on second thought, she sat down at Hufflepuff instead. Quite enjoying the change of scene She stayed for a few moments, and then moved to a different place at the table. After a few more spots, she moved to Ravenclaw table.  
  
"Oh the things you'll do when you're bored."  
  
As she seated herself in her fourth position at Ravenclaw table, she heard an unpleasant voice behind her.  
  
"Did you forget where you sit, Weasley? Or were you just hoping someone would pay you to tell them where the best seat was?"  
  
Ginny turned to face Malfoy and his two henchmen. She opened her mouth to say something very rude to him about just where she thought he should go, but thought better of it. With a small smile, she stood and began to walk towards him, with the apparent intention to go past him. However at the last second she turned to stand directly behind him. He tried to turn around to look at her, but she stayed to his back.  
  
"What are you doing, Weasley?" Malfoy asked, sounding annoyed, which had been Ginny's goal. He exhaled angrily, and stormed out of the Great Hall with three people tailing him.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle, whom Ginny was now between, exchanged confused looks.  
  
"Crabbe, is she still there?" He sounded irate.  
  
Crabbe looked at Ginny uncertainly. He stopped to think, and then ran to catch up with Malfoy, who had continued. Ginny stifled a laugh. Apparently he couldn't think and walk at the same time.  
  
"Uhh...yes?"  
  
Malfoy halted abruptly. He tried to face his tag-along again, but she prevented him from doing so.  
  
"Alright, Weasley, you want to play games? Alright, fine. But I will win." With that, he took off running down the corridor. Grinning, Ginny followed. Crabbe and Goyle tried to run too, but neither of them being in very good shape, they had to stop, panting.  
  
Draco was starting to tire, and he couldn't think of a way to get rid of Weasley. Suddenly, spotting it ahead, he got an idea and dashed into the boy's restroom.  
  
Undaunted, Ginny followed him into the otherwise unoccupied bathroom and resumed her spot behind him. He was standing in front of a sink, and she could see his astonished face in the mirror.  
  
"You're going to follow me anywhere aren't you?"  
  
Ginny's only response was to flash him a rather goofy smile. He glared.  
  
"This is not happening." Draco thought bitterly. He refused to let this poor, Muggle-loving, Gryffindor girl get the better of him. But she was. Draco tried everything. He walked all over the castle, taking sharp turns to throw her off, but he couldn't do it. He wondered vaguely what happened to Crabbe and Goyle. Perhaps they would have been able to scare her away, but he wasn't sure. Draco threw insults over his shoulder, hoping that Weasley would get angry enough to slap him or at least yell back. Her silent grin was the most irritating.  
  
Ginny, on the other hand, was quite enjoying herself. In her mind, she had hit two birds with one stone: she had found something to do and was bothering Malfoy at the same time. His annoyance was quite amusing. Also, he'd led her to places in the castle that were new to her, which she decided she would explore properly later.  
  
Suddenly, Malfoy made a sharp left into an empty classroom. His pursuer followed closely, and he shut the door behind her. Wondering how he thought this would help, she chased him all around the room until he stopped, facing a corner. Oops.  
  
He turned, a smirk plastered on his face. He'd outsmarted her. "Can't get behind me now, can you Weasley?"  
  
Trying not to scowl, Ginny kept her smile. Now that she was forced to look at his face, she noticed that he really wasn't that bad looking.  
  
His smirk changed into a smug smile. "I told you I'd win."  
  
Ginny just continued to smile. Finally he got frustrated.  
  
"Dammit, Weasley, will you quit smiling and say something?"  
  
Ginny gave in, "Boredom."  
  
He was dumfounded. "What?"  
  
"You wanted to know earlier why I was sitting at different tables." She explained. "I was bored. By the way, you haven't really won. Because I can just follow you out of this room and wherever you go for as long as I like." It was her turn to smile smugly.  
  
Draco gave her his fiercest glare. Now that she had started talking, he wished she'd shut up because she was right, and he knew it. He had to do something that would remove her desire to follow him. He found out that she had a high tolerance for his rudeness, which, he mused, probably came from having so many brothers. Obviously he couldn't wait for her to get bored, because fixing boredom was her motive. Maybe if he found something better for her to do?  
  
"Look, what if I help you cure your boredom? Would you leave me alone?"  
  
"You already have," she said brightly. "Unfortunately, that involves me not leaving you alone."

Draco was surprised to see something like malice in her grin, and found himself slightly impressed, though still irritated.  
  
"What do you want?" he said resignedly.  
  
"Hmm, I don't know," she considered. "Watching you squirm is highly entertaining."  
  
Draco scoffed, "If this is the most entertaining thing for you to do, you desperately need a social life."  
  
When she nodded in agreement, Draco rolled his eyes. She was not letting herself be insulted, and it was getting on his nerves. Again, he surrendered.  
  
"I give up! We've been here for at least half an hour and I can't think of anyway to get rid of you. I'm done."  
  
She grinned. "That's what I was planning on." However, she didn't stand aside.  
  
"You win, okay? Move!" She didn't budge.  
  
Finally, Draco did something he never thought he'd do, and he certainly didn't mean to.  
  
He kissed her.  
  
Ginny's eyes widened but then closed as she kissed him back, to her surprise as much as his. He broke off, and, grinning, ran out of the room. Ginny was so shocked, that by the time she went after him, he was gone.  
  
A week later, Ginny was glad she had written Tuesday's events in her diary. She had to check it a few times to be sure that it wasn't all a dream. Malfoy had made no more appearances, but if truth be told, Ginny had made no effort to find him. She wanted to know what provoked him to kiss her, but at the same time, she was afraid of his answer. She wondered if he was avoiding her, too.  
  
Probably feeling guilty about leaving Ginny out, Harry had given her a pack of Muggle cards for Christmas that he "borrowed" from the Dursleys and taught her how to play a few games, including Solitaire. She really didn't like it but found herself playing it constantly just for lack of better things to do.  
  
After her seventh consecutive losing game, Ginny slipped the cards into her pocket and wandered to the library. She was contemplating checking out a book when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned, but only heard swishing robes behind her. She tried again before realization hit her.  
  
"Malfoy?"  
  
"Revenge is sweet," came his response. She could almost hear the smirk in his voice. She quickly headed for the nearest corner, but he wasn't to be beaten by his own trick. He got there first and shook his head admonishingly.  
  
"Nice try, Weasley, but I'm afraid you'll have to do better than that."  
  
Ginny tore out of the library (earning a reproving glare from Madame Pince) and headed for Gryffindor tower. She whispered the password to the Fat Lady and sighed with relief as she heard it close behind her.  
  
"Surely you didn't think it would be that easy?"  
  
Ginny spun around, eyes wide and mouth open. "What are you doing in here?"  
  
Malfoy shrugged. "I followed you."  
  
"But you're not supposed to be in here!"  
  
"You weren't supposed to be in the boy's bathroom." He reminded her without missing a beat.  
  
"Well, yes, but no one was in there."  
  
"No one's in here."  
  
She looked around, her mouth gaping uselessly. Finally she muttered incredulously, "I can't believe you came in here."  
  
He chuckled. "I was bored."  
  
She stared at him in amazement then started to laugh. "You're crazy."  
  
"Probably." He looked around. "I think your common room is bigger than ours. You definitely have more armchairs."  
  
Ginny giggled, "Too bad. You can't complain, because you were never here. You should really leave before someone comes back."  
  
"Well what if I don't want to?" he said defiantly.  
  
"You have to, or you'll get in trouble. I will too for that matter," she realized.  
  
"I don't think I will, thanks. It's not every day a Slytherin has access to his enemy's common room." He wandered over to the fireplace and examined the carvings on the mantle.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes and tried to think of something to distract him. She asked what she'd been wondering since Tuesday. "Why did you kiss me?"  
  
"To get rid of you." He said, as though this should be obvious, but his eyes didn't quite meet hers.  
  
She shot him a do-you-really-expect-me-to-believe-that look.  
  
He sighed and looked back at the mantle. "I don't know," he said softly. Then his tone changed, "Might have been hormones."  
  
"Or?"  
  
"Or something else. How am I supposed to know?"  
  
"Well, we could find out," Ginny suggested mischievously.  
  
Sure he was out of his mind, Draco stepped closer to her and kissed her again. She put her arm around his neck and kissed him back. Somehow or another they found a couch, and only heaven knows what would have happened if Harry, Ron and Hermione hadn't walked in. At the sound of the portrait hole closing, Ginny and Draco looked up, gasping for breath and startled. Ron looked like he was going to explode.  
  
"MALFOY! WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING TO MY SISTER?" Harry and Hermione had to struggle to keep him back.  
  
Ginny and Draco looked at each other and grinned.  
  
"We were bored."


End file.
